Phantom Lover
by peaceloveberries
Summary: COMPLETE! He comes by night, just like a phantom. One stolen, mind blowing kiss sends Hermione in the search for her phantom lover. What if it isn't someone she wants it to be? DMHG
1. I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**Hey guys! I decided to write this story in different POV's. It may switch to third person every now and then, though. Anyway, hope you like!**

_Summary: He comes by night, just like a phantom. One stolen, mind blowing kiss leads to more, each one more intense. Hermione must figure out who her mysterious phantom lover is - but what if it causes pain to both of them?_

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter 1_

"The sooner we get this over with, the better," she snapped at me, slamming her book on the wooden table. "Well? Sit down."

I raised my eyebrow at her, moistening my lips. "Not very nice, are we Granger?"

"And I have a reason to be, why? Please, enlighten me. Do you think I intend to muster up some bloody manners just because I'm tutoring _you_?" she glared at me, opening her book.

I smirked. "You should always have manners around your surperiors."

She scoffed. "I hope you don't mean yourself, _Malfoy_," the name slipped from her tongue like bitter pumpkin juice.

I raised my eyebrows. Never would I have thought that Granger would develope some fiestyness over the summer, or for that matter, other parts too. I found my eyes wandering over her curvy body. She had finally grown into herself. Curves in the right places, her hair finally tame. Add that and her golden skin, she was a full grown women.

I scowled at her and narrowed my eyes. "If you're tossing around insults now, Granger, I have a few up my sleeve that would make you fall apart," I paused, sitting down next to her. "But for now I'll just stick with the usual... mudblood."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, hearing that after all these years, you think that's going to have the slightest effect on me? Spare your vocal cords, Malfoy," she said icily.

I almost laughed. Not bad. "Let's just get this over with. I have better things to do then spend a couple of hours shacked up in the library with someone like _you_." _Eh... with a couple of hours I could have her screaming my name._

"You're lucky you're even getting _my_ help, Malfoy," she said, pushing a lock of brown hair from her eyes. "No one else was up to tutoring the Slytherin bloody Prince. Nobody else could endure your snide comments about every little thing. No one felt like dealing with your taunts of he or she being beneath you, and about you thinking you run this whole damn school. I have news for you, Malfoy, you don't, and if you think for one moment I intend to take shit from you, I'll curse you into the next Triwizard Tournament." she looked down at her book, and gestured towards mine. "Open it. If we're going to do this, we have to do it properly."

I sighed and pulled my Transfiguration book to me. I opened my book, glaring at her. "Of all the people in class, I should've known McGonagall would make you tutor me. You're the 'smartest witch of our age,' so to speak," I mimed air quotes with my fingers mockingly, determined to piss her off.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her deep brown eyes pierced mine when she looked back up at me. It was almost as if she was holding herself back. "Yes, yes, Malfoy, I am," she said dismissivly, rolling her eyes. "Now, I don't know what your problem is in Transfiguration, but I'll start of slowly," she stopped and pulled out a fingernail file. "Turn this into a pin."

I laughed. "Easy." I muttered the spell, and quickly transfigured the object. She continued doing this for an hour, each object becoming steadily harder to change. But, it was all the same to me. Each object she gave me, I easily transfigured it.

"Okay, Malfoy," she said, stopping suddenly and leaning back in her chair. "What _really_ is your problem? Each spell I ask you to perform, you do it perfectly. Why don't you just do it in class?"

I looked at her, my face suddenly feeling hot. I shrugged. I knew the answer, I just wasn't about to tell it to her. But, being Granger, she already knew.

"I think you have a confidence issue, Malfoy," she said, her tone lighter. "You just need to figure out a way to get over it. That's the only thing that I know you're doing wrong. You're not performing on the spot in class, because you don't have enough confidence."

I shrugged at her and smirked. "Perhaps, Granger," I slammed my book shut, standing up. "I think my tutoring session is over. I wasted my time with a mudblood for nothing."

I turned my back to her and walked out of the library, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I sighed with relief as I left her. Me, the Slytherin Prince, the all to well known Sex God, had a confidence issue.

XXX

"Fun cram session, Malfoy?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I smirked and heaved a pillow at Zabini. "What do you think, Zabini? An hour with someone as low as the dung on my shoe sound fun to you?" I scowled.

He laughed. "Well... you have to admit... she's changed..."

I saw that lusty look in his eyes. I felt my insides curl, but only for a moment. "Yeah, she has, but she's still the same mudblood to me." Thoughts of her curvy body entered my mind. Not so good for the way I was feeling now. I scanned the room quickly, looking for prey. "Parkinson!"

Her blonde head turned at my call. She slinked over to me, her arms going around my neck from behind. She whispered seductivily in my ear. "Yes, Drakie?"

Her breath on my ear was to much. "Tonite. Same time, same place? Can you do it? I feel especially... "

She giggled. "I'm always up for you, Draco," she whispered again, her tongue licking my ear. I watched her slink back over to her mates. I can't help myself. I didn't get the 'Sex God' title for nothing.

I heard Zabini laughing. "Something _itching_ you, Malfoy? It couldn't be little miss Granger could it?" he smirked at me.

I stood up and glared at him. "What the hell, Zabini? I would never fuck something so impure," I stood up and walked up the staircase, heading for the dormitory. His words still echoing in my ear. I'll admit that Granger was the one that was bothering me, but only in a physical way. I could just feel her soft, lucious pink lips on mine; my hands on her curvy theighs. But she was still dirt under my shoe, nothing more.

The dormitory door opened. I heard a _swish_ from the cloak, and felt warm lips press against mine.

XXX

I woke up sometime later, my bed vacant. _What a whore_, I thought. She's there, and she's gone. I glanced over at my clock. 2 a.m. Perfect. Another restless sleep. This time, not because of nightmares, but a women.

My thoughts were infested with Granger once again. I stood up, pulling a cloak around me. I tore open my trunk, and pulled out my Nimbus. I looked at the empty beds beside me, and knew that Zabini and Williamson were at an all-nighter again.

Mounting my broom, I flew out the window, the breeze catching in my cloak. Without making a sound, I snuck in, the window open, just as I prayed it would be. My feet glided silently across the floor to her bed.

I bent over her, taking in her. It was breathtaking. Her hair was cascading around her pillow, a few soft curls framing her face. Her breathing was slow and peaceful, her hand resting on her stomach as she slept.

I knelt down beside her and brushed a lock of hair from her face. I pressed my lips gently on to hers. Amazingly, she didn't wake. It was like she was already dreaming of being kissed. I felt her kiss back, her tongue grazing my bottom lip, waiting permission to enter. I obeyed, and our tongues danced.

We were like that for ages. I slowly removed myself from her, quickly exiting the same way I entered. I went back to my own dormitory, laying down on my bed. I fell asleep knowing that I had just stole a kiss from my rival for six years. I had just stolen a kiss from Hermione Granger.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

- Three Days Grace -


	2. II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

**Also, as you may note, this story is not in correspondence with the sixth book. **

**Enjoy!**

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter Two_

"Miss Granger? The answer..?" A voice cut through my thoughts.

"Sorry, Professer. I - I was a little distracted," I muttered, feeling my face burn.

The loud silence of the class disturbed me. About half of them were shocked that - for once - that little miss know-it-all didn't have an answer.

I couldn't help it... I _was_ distracted. My thoughts were on my dreamI had the night before. It had felt so real. All of it. I was asleep, but I had never felt such passion - asleep or awake - in a kiss. It was as if some stranger snuck in my dormitory and kissed me himself. I almost chuckled outloud. Not possible.

"Well, Miss Granger?" Professer McGonagall said shortly.

"Could you repeat the question?" I asked, embarresment once again taking over me.

She looked clearly agitated.

"It's the _Arachia Octo_ spell, Professer," a voice drawled from the other side of the room.

I looked up, that all to well known face looking back at me. I scowled at him, the smirk on his face wide.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy," she said, turning from me. "Perhaps you'll consider paying attention next time, Granger. Five points to Slytherin."

I turned away, avoiding Harry and Ron's eyes. Clearly they were distraught with the fact that not only had I managed to not answer a question, but to also award Slytherin House some points.

Stupid prick. This never would've happened if I hadn't started tutoring him. That lecture of him not having enough confidence was a mistake. I never should've said anything to him about it.

I looked back over at him, noticing that he had zoned out. I scowled at him. Look at him, that great baboon - his blonde hair falling in his eyes softly, his sexy, full lips - oh, God, what am I saying? I shook my head of the horrible, horrible thoughts, and looked over at Ron, who had been poking me consistently through my awful thought process.

"What?" I whispered.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" he asked, genually worried.

"Nothing, Ronald," I said shortly.

Ron looked over at Harry, clearly telling him that I was a bit agitated. Well, I know I had messed up, it didn't need to be pushed on anymore!

"Chill out, Hermione. He was just worried... " Harry muttered.

"Yeah.. well.. sorry, Ron," I said, turning to him, smiling.

He returned my smile, "Don't worry 'bout it, 'Mione," he said, blushing.

Odd.

I sat through the rest of the class, raising my hand to any, and every question.

XXX

"You might consider getting that bushy head of yours checked out, mudblood," Malfoy shouted. He and his crew of douche bagshad caught up with us after class.

"What for Malfoy? To prove I actually have more brains _and confidence_ then you? I mean, you said yourself I _am_ the best in our year. Bit jealous, I suppose, Ferret Boy?" A group of people behind me doubled over in laughter, memories of Fourth Year coming back.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his mouth agape. "Also, Malfoy, you should consider finding a new nickname for me, as I've told you before. Not toddle off to daddy dearest before I curse you into obliviation," I told him. Clearly the remark about me having more confidence then him had shut him up.

I turned away from him, a grin on my face. Harry and Ron came up beside me.

"Well done, Hermione!" Harry said, laughing. "That was almost as when you decked him in Third Year!

Ron was too out of breath to say anything, but the way he was laughing was enough.

"Well, I can't stand the prick. What makes anyone think I'm going to let him get to me? Especially this year. This year, nothing is going to stand in my way, not even a bloke like Malfoy," I told him, making my way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry smiled. "I suppose so, Hermione."

We sat in our usual places, waiting for Dumbledore to give his annual dinner speech. Once he had, the magnificent feast appeared on the table.

I scowled lightly, still furious with the fact house elves worked at Hogwarts. I still didn't agree with the idea, but that was a long time ago.

Conversations were going on all around me, but I only caught a couple of words now and then. I was still keen on figuring out what my dream meant. _I know it means something. It has to... that kiss was too powerful not to be real. _

My eyes wondered over to the Slytherin table. I met the cold, lustful eyes of Malfoy. I smirked at him, giving a keen wave. He scowled at me, turning back to his mates. _Serves you right, you great puffed up poppin-jay._

I laughed out loud at my own thoughts.

"So, don't forget, okay Hermione?" Ron said.

"What? Okay," my face grew hot for a third time that day. If only I knew what he was talking about.

"It's going to be a brilliant match, Hermione. Be there to support us, love," Ron said, grinning, his ears red.

I smiled at him, his face going red. I have to admit, he was a bit cute that way. His shook his shaggy hair from his green eyes. I grinned. "Don't worry, Ron, of course I'll be there for you."

"Attention students!" Dumbledore said, standing, the hall silent. "Now that we're all fed and watered, an annoncement is in order. This year, Hogwarts is planning on having a masked ball." Everyone became restless, giggles heard around the hall. "The staff and I, havedecided we should have a bit more.. ah.. _fun_ this year, now that everything is back to normal, once again."

Ah.. yes.. the war. It seemed so long ago, all the pain and suffering. Hogwarts had lost a number of students, and students lost family members. The day Harry battled Voldemort.. I thought he was going to be lost forever..

- Flashback -

_Ginny's screams could be heard through the shouts of spells. I followed her screams, knowing someone was in danger. _

_I saw her on the ground, her head in her hands. I looked to the ground, Ron's body lying there, motionless. My heart felt as if it was being shattered to pieces. I ran to her side, kneeling down by Ron's still body._

_"Ginny.. Ginny! What happened? What happened to Ron!" I screamed, shaking her. _

_"I d-didn't know what to do, Hermione! It's too late, he's dead, he's dead... H- Harry.. Ron tried to help him... I can't lose him, I can't, Hermione. He took Harry.. I c- couldn't stop him! I can't lose Harry, I can't, Hermione!" _

_I looked around the graveyard, searching for him. I saw the pair of them, Voldemorte and Harry, over in the distance. Ginny looked up, following my eyes.  
_

_"Oh my God! Oh my - Harry! HARRY!" Ginny ran over to him, dodging spells. _

_"GINNY!" I screamed, running after her. _

_I felt a sharp pain up my back, making me fall to my knees. Something - someone - had hit me with a spell. I turned, my eyes meeting cold, silver ones. "Got you now, mudblood!" _

_He sprinted over to me, grabbing a handful of my hair. "Remember this, mudblood. You'll always finish last, always. Blood as impure as yours shouldn't live, Granger, I'm going to make sure of that." He said, raising his wand slowly. _

_I looked him in the eyes, reaching for my wand. "Fuck. You." I screamed at him, shooting a spell at him, making him fall to the ground. I turned on my stomach, the pain in my back searing. I looked up, just in time to see Harry standing over Voldemort._

_Harry pressed his knee on Voldemort's chest, his want pointing in his face. He was saying something to him, pushing his knee harder onto his chest. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled. His voice echoed across the graveyard._

_I heard screams from the Death Eaters, knowing at last that their master had fallen. _

_A bright blue light filled the sky, Voldemort's screams echoing around me. His body was ripping apart, as if his soul would burst from him. Pieces of flesh flew in the air, the blue light sucking them in. His soul, at last, could be seen, the blue light swallowing it whole. I closed my eyes, praying the horrible scene would be over. The last of Voldemort's screams were heard. I opened my eyes, seeing Ginny cradling Harry. Ginny's sobs could be heard across the silent graveyard, Harry's motionless body in her arms._

_I stood up, surveying the scenes before me. The Death Eaters had given up, dropping their wands, as many ministry officials - and Dumbledore - surrounded them. Many bodies lay on the ground, some were still alive, only by a thread. I saw Molly Weasley, crouching over her husband, as he lay on the ground bleeding to death. Tears formed in my eyes, as I saw the rest of the Weasley family, weak, or lying on the ground, hurt. Percy Weasley's body lay not to far from me, dead. Neville was bent over his Uncle, crying, who was dead. Kingsley Shaklebox lay on the ground, Lupin and Moody around him. He had at last fallen. I saw Tonks' body, blood covering her face, her wand arm at an odd angle. The screams of sadness from many parents could be heard across the graveyard, as they saw their son or daughter, husband or wife, dead or dying. _

_I walked over to Ron's body, bending over him, tears falling from my eyes. So many lost. I put Ron's head in my lap, praying to God he wasn't dead. I held him in my lap, sobbing. I felt somebody beside me, also weeping. Molly Weasley had spotted me, and came over. She saw her youngest son, lying there, almost dead. Arthur, thankfully, wasn't dead, but was inches from death. Dumbledore had seen to it that he was taken care of, as well as many others who were nearly dead._

_The Death Eaters were carted off to a prison, that - hopefully - was a living hell to them. I felt someone pull me away from Ron. I held onto his hand, hoping he was okay, as he was taken apart from me. I saw Draco Malfoy's body laying not to far from Ron's. I walked over to him, kneeling down, glancing at his wrist. I gasped. Not a Death Eater, but yet, fighting against us? _

_I watched as the last of the Death Eater's were captured, Malfoy's father among them. So the prophecy had been filled. Voldemort was dead._

- End Flashback -

"Hermione? Hey, Hermione, are you okay? You lost a bit of color from your face," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad everything is okay again. It's as normal as it can be..." I paused. "I can't believe Malfoy didn't get carted off with the rest of them."

Ron's eyes darkened. "Yeah, the stupid prat. I don't care what anyone says, he was a Death Eater. Why else would he fight against us, do you suppose?"

I nodded. "That's a mystery none of us will be able to solve, Ron."

Dumbledore was finishing up his announcement. "So, the date, for now, is undecided, but you will be informed when it is coming up. Now, enjoy your weekend!"

"Great. Another ball. Remember the last one, Harry?" Ron asked, his shoulders sagging.

"Do I ever, Ron. Hopefully this one won't be as bad," he said, taking Ginny's hand, grinning at her.

"Yeah, and this time, no more Great Aunt Tessie," Ron said, grinning.

XXX

I climbed into bed that night, my mind drifting, once or twice, to my dream. I pulled the covers over me, as I looked out my window. Slowly I felt myself drift into a dreamless slumber.

XXX

Even after all that happened, I still felt the need to have Granger's lips against mine. It was like a drug. What had gotten into me, I couldn't tell you. But it was powerful.

Once again, I crept into her room, sneaking over to her bed. She was so angelic. Her soft lips were parted, her breathing steady. I pressed my lips upon hers again, feeling as if my lips on hers had ignited a fire. She wrapped her arms around me, and this time, she opened her eyes.

_Damn._ I pulled away from her, but she only pulled me closer.

"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly.

I surveyed her face, thanking God it was dark. "I'm yours," I whispered, pressing my lips on hers for a last time. I pulled away from her quickly, and fled.

**There you go guys! Hope you liked it! Review, review!**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter 3_

It had been real. Everything. It didn't just feel real, it was. I had to know who it was. Who could spark something in me like that? I've never felt that way about anyone, not even Ron...

"Hermione! He's got it! Harry's got the snitch!" Seamus yelled in my ear, while jumping up and down.

I escaped from my own little world, and looked at the pitch, Harry making a round around it, holding the tiny golden ball. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes!" I screamed with her, pumping my fist in the air. "We showed the stupid pricks who's castle they're _really_ in!"

I heard a scatter of laughter around me. I ran down the pitch, Ron meeting me there. I looked round for Harry, but he had captured Ginny in a sweeping kiss. I smiled.

"You did brilliant Ron!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"Ah, thanks Hermione. I was just lucky," he said, hugging me back.

I pulled out of the hug. "Honestly, Ron, I don't think it was just luck! It hasn't been for awhile. You're actually a better player."

He smiled, blushing.

I grinned at him. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he smiled in that lopsided way of his.

"Hey Hermione! We did it, we beat them! We owned them!" Harry said, grinning broadly, Ginny coming up beside him.

I grinned back at him, nodding. "Yes, great job, Harry."

"I guess we really got to them this time, huh? I mean, they look horrible. Maybe because it's our last year...?"

I turned, and saw green cloaks billowing in the wind.

XXX

"What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy? Got something on your mind?" an angry voice snapped in my ear.

I pulled myself out of my train of thought and looked into the blazing eyes of Zabini. What can I say? Of course my head wasn't in the game. It was elsewhere.

"Calm down, Zabini. It wasn't just me responsible for a petty loss," I snapped back. I ran an hand through my hair, and looked across the pitch. My stomach lurched.

She was standing with Pothead and Weaselbrain. I suppressed a growl.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Well, well, well, Potter. Celebrating, are we?" I said, smirking.

"Why shouldn't we, Malfoy? We won, didn't we? Something you're not capable of doing this season, right?"

He laughed in my face, as well as Granger. That hurt.

Not possible...

I scoffed. "Consider yourself lucky, Pothead. This was only once that my head wasn't in the game."

"Not get enough sleep last night, Ferret Boy?" Hermione said, smirking.

Weasley laughed. "Funny you should ask, _Mudblood_," I said, accenting my word.

She just rolled her eyes at me. "Tut, tut, Malfoy. You never learn," she said, still smirking. "Speaking of learning, maybe you and your... ah.. _buddies_ should learn some new game tactics, don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "How dare you, you pathetic excuse for a human being, thinking you can go and speak to me that way. You're not even as high up - "

"Just stop right there, Malfoy, before you hurt yourself," she said, laughing. "I'll speak to you however I bloody well please, you pathatic excuse for a wizard. You're no more higher up than I am," she said, her eyes flashing. "Oh, and by the way, _Malfoy_, I expect you to be at our next tutoring session."

My jaw dropped. Half my teammates around me snickered. The Gryffindors beside her doubled over with laughter. Talk about shooting a man's horse. No, I won't let her get to me.

"Tata, Malfoy," she said, sauntering off.

I watched that impure, horrible, disfigured angel walk away, leaving me there looking like a fool.

"Lost your touch, Malfoy...?" was the last thing I heard, before walking towards the castle.

XXX

I sat at the dinner table that night, my head full of nothing but bliss. Boy has Malfoylost his touch this year. Nothing is going to stop me this year. Not even him.

"So Hermione," Ron said, reaching for a pumpkin pastrie, "How about... well... y-you.. and..."

"What, Ron?" I said, raising an eyebrow, grinning.

"Well -"

"Well, once again we are all fed and watered," Dumbledore had cut Ron off. "I know it was only a couple of days ago when I ah.. _warned_ you of the masked ball, but we have finally chosen when it shall be. A week from today, as in, next Saturday, plan on bringing out your dancing shoes!"

The hall erupted. Everyone laughed at his last remark.

"Now, off with you all!"

"What is it you wanted to tell me before, Ron?" I asked, walking next to him.

He shook his shaggy head. Sometimes I just felt like running my hand through his soft mane of hair. "Ah... don't worry about it, I forgot."

He was lying. "Come on Ron," I said, playfully bumping into him. "Don't lie to me."

He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Ah...well..."

"Oi! Ron! Come here mate!"

Ron looked up, seeing Harry. "I guess I'll ask- tell you later, Hermione," he said, rushing off to Harry.

Drat. And I thought he was going to ask me to the ball.

Wait.

What?

Me and Ron?

Well...

XXX

My mind had drifted to the mysterious man once again. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Ah... why is this happening to me?" I said to myself, laying my head on the table.

Oh yeah, one thing I forgot to mention. I think I might have feelings for Ron Weasley.

XXX

Ron went into the common room, and saw a distressed looking Hermione with her head on the table. He smiled, walking over to her.

"Hermione?" he said, pushing on her arm. "You okay?"

She looked up, and smiled at him. "Yeah, Ron, I'm fine. How are you?"

He leaned back in his chair, and grinned. "I'm doing okay..."

"But...?"

"Ah, Hermione, you know me all to well," he said, grinning. "Well... look.. okay, this is hard for me, but... yeah.. just give me a minute..."

Hermione smiled, and lay her hand on top of his. "It's okay, Ron. You can ask me anything..."

Ron glanced down at their hands. "Okay... wilgobawlwifmeh?"

Hermione laughed. "What Ronald?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione slowly pulled her hand away from his, speechless. "Well... I mean..."

"Yeah, it's okay.. d- don't worry about it... I knew you wouldn't..." he said, standing up, heading for his dormitory.

Hermione sat there for a bit, following him with her eyes as he walked passed her.

"Hey.. Ron..." she said, standing up, clutching a fistful of robes in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Yes..."

"Yes.. what?" he said, oblivious.

"I'll go."

"You'll go? With me?" he said, pointing to himself.

She laughed. "Yes, unless there is another Ron standing in front of me."

He stood there, a lopsided grin forming on his face. "Well.. yeah.. I mean... no.. I mean.. yeah."

Hermione walked up to him, placing a hand on the side of his face. "It's okay, Ron. Why don't you sleep on it?"

He nodded in her hand. "Yeah. I will."

She smiled at him, and headed for her own dormitory, her mind pushing the thoughts of the mysterious lover away.

XXX

I sat infront of the fireplace that night, pressing my fingers against my temple. Stupid girl. Infecting my brain with some sort of uncureable virus.

No.

I know the cure. But I don't want to admit it. I can't. It's a disgrace.

She's the only cure. I need to have her with me. Mine. She has to be mine. I need her lips on mine. Feel the warmth of her skin against mine.

Damn it.

XXX

I stood by my window, looking out at the stars, a smile of pure bliss on my lips.

Ron Weasley asked me to the ball with him. Is it wrong that I'm so psyched over my best mate asking me to the ball?

I turned around, a grin still on my face. I slid into my covers, closing my eyes. This time, a good night's sleep ahead of me.

XXX

I stole into Granger's room again that night. I cursed myself over and over again for myself feeling this way. Feeling so... addicted.

This time, a smile was on her lips as she slept. I couldn't help but wonder if that beautiful smile was for me.

I kneeled down beside her again, pushing a strand of hair from her face. I ran my finger across her cheek. Her skin was so soft. She was perfect in every way. Her soft complexion, her soft curly hair.

I placed my lips on hers softly. I pulled her too me, kissing her gently.

She felt me, and pulled me too her again, once again openeing her eyes in the dark. I didn't pull away this time. I needed somemore of her. I intensified the kiss, stroking her arm.

She broke the kiss, and sat up in the bed. "Who are you?" she asked softly.

I said nothing, only stared at her, and touched her cheek, before leaving her.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter 4_

"You did what, Ron?" Harry asked, his mouth dropping.

"I asked Hermione to the ball," he said quietly, his ears turning red.

"Wow, mate, didn't know you had it in you!" Harry said, slapping his back.

Ron grinned a lopsided grin. "Yeah, me either. Ju.. just don't say anything when she comes down okay?" he said, dropping his voice. "You know how much I like her, Harry. Ever since Fourth Year, it just seems that she's the most perfect thing in the world."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Ron, I do know. I've been listening to it for three years now, mate."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah."

XXX

"Dammit all to hell!" I woke up, first thing in the morning, feeling as if I betrayed my best mate.

Well, in a way... I had.

He came into my room again last night. I couldn't help it. His soft lips were to.. to..

Addicting.

I threw the covers off, and pulled on my robes. I sighed, my mind still on that bloody kiss, trying at best to put it all behind me. After all, Ron asked me to the ball. It seems odd that I might possibly have some feelings toward Ronald Weasley after all these years, but for some reason, it feels right.

I made my way to the common room, Harry and Ron sitting at our usual spot.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat next to Ron. He blushed. I grinned more. "Oh, Ron, will you ever stop blushing around me?" I said, a blush appearing on my own face.

Harry laughed. "You guys are too much. Let's go get some breakfast," he said, walking to the portrait hole.

Ron and I sat there a moment longer. I looked at him, the blush subsiding from his face. I smiled. "Well, Ron... should we go?"

He looked over at me, and smiled his famous lopsided smile. "Yeah, I suppose."

He stood up, towering over me, and offered his hand to help me up.

I took his hand, and didn't let go.

XXX

I feel like I'm going crazy.

I can't handle this.

I think I might be falling for the mudblood, and I haven't even had a civil conversation with her. The way she laughs, the way I can get her angry, the way she walks... all too captivating.

I ran a hand through my already messed up hair, and stared at my plate.

"Oi, Malfoy. You alright, mate?" a low voice said.

I looked up, Crabbe hovering over me. "Yes, Crabbe, I'm just fine. Why?"

"Dunno, mate, you just seem... distraught," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, I'll have you know, Cra-" I stopped mid-sentence, distracted by an entrance to the hall.

Granger and Weasel had just walked into the hall.

Holding hands.

Hell no.

XXX

_Ron's POV_

I have to admit, walking into the hall with Hermione holding my hand, was a bit too much for me. I mean, in the good way, that is.

I could feel the blush creep up my face again. I can't help but blush in front of her. It's still amazing to me that she accepted my invitation for the ball.

We sat down at the table, people hushing when we sat. I caught Ginny's eye.

"So, Ron, is there something the two of you would like to say?" she said, grinning.

I turned to her, my ears hot. "Ah, Ginny, if you can't figure it out..." Hermione said, seeing me blush.

I grinned at Ginny.

I guess this is the next step, just as I hoped for.

XXX

Stupid Weasel.

Wait.

What am I saying? She's just a stupid mudblood. A sweet, perfect mudblood.

I watched them from the table, laughing, there fingers still entwined. I felt my insides twist. I stood up, glaring at Weasel. I knew just what to do.

XXX

"If he says or does anything to you, Hermione, you'll let us know, right?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed.

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Of course Ron," I said, as we walked toward the library.

It was time for my next tutoring session with Malfoy.

"Okay, then," Ron said, smiling. "Why are you here this early if it's not for another hour? That doesn't make sense."

"Ron, think of who you're talking to," I said putting my hands on my hips.

He grinned. "You're right. Bye, 'Mione."

I smiled at him, pushing the door open. Tucking my Transfiguration book under my arm, I headed to the Dark section of the library, browsing.

I couldn't help but smile. The day was going smoothly, something I didn't think was going to happen. This tutoring session with Malfoy wasn't even going to ruin it.

I stood on my tiptoes, reaching for _Screaming_ _Rawr_. Mine mind had wandered again on that kiss, and for once, I got to look at his face, but couldn't see it. I was just waiting for the day he was going to reveal his mysterious face.

If he was.

I felt as if someone was watching me. I shivered, that creepy sensation taking over me. I pulled _Screaming Rawr_ off the shelf, turning it over, walking to my table. Suddenly, I felt my body being pressed against the bookshelf.

I felt those all to familar lips capture mine in a breathtaking kiss. I stood there, shocked and afraid, before the kiss took me in. I wrapped my arms around a slender neck, my lips hungrily devouring his.

I felt him grind against me, a low growl escaping from his lips. I pressed him against me, my hands running through his soft hair.I opened my eyes, looking into the eyes of my lover. I saw the silloette of his face. Still couldn't see him completely.

I watched him, kissing him still. He opened his eyes and stared back into mine. His eyes were silver. Warm and silver.

They seemed almost familar.

XXX

This was too much. The heat of her body with mine was crazy. It was as if a fire had erupted in me. The only thing I could think of was kissing her until she was weak in the knees.

I stared back into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing the hunger in them. I pushed my body against her, my hand running down her side, resting on her theigh. I ran my tongue across her lower lip, asking for entry. She allowed me in and my tongue danced with hers.

I know it was a risk. If she knew who I was...

She broke the kiss, her hands over her head.

"Stop," she said, breathing heavily. "Please, just tell me something, show me who you are. You torture my mind every night. I can't stop thinking about you, just please tell me who you are."

My breathing slowed down. I cupped her face in my hand, and stroked her cheek with my thumb. I spoke in a whisper.

"What if it's not someone you want it to be?"

She put her hand on top of mine. "I just need to know who you are. You're a drug and I'm addicted. Everyday I feel the tingle of your lips on mine. I can't help but to think about you. And... and now.. I'm.. sort of.. dating someone... it has to stop... I don't want it to.. but please..."

I dropped my hand from her cheek at her words. My heart felt like it was being broken in half.

"I - I can't tell you, Hermione," I whispered, pecking her lips. "Not yet. Please understand, Hermione," her name rolled off my tongue so smoothly, as ifit were meant for me to speak it.

She looked at me, her eyes trying to read mine.

"Okay."

I touched her face softly, and left her.

XXX

I brushed the stray hairs from my eyes, straightening my uniform. I had finally spoken to him. His voice, the way my name rolled off his tongue was enough to entrance me.

"Granger," a voice drawled.

I looked up, a tousled haired Malfoy standing in front of me. He was smirking.

"Well, well, well, Hermione," he said, his smirk getting wider. "Seems as if you seem a little distracted."

I raised an eyebrow, staring at him. _Hermione_. He called me Hermione. For once in his life, he called me Hermione. It rolled off his tongue so.. so.. familar.

Wait.

No.

XXX

My smirk vanished as soon as I realized I let her name slip from my lips.

Oh. Shit.

_Hey guys! This is probably my last update for a bit. I'm going to my dad's Friday and won't be back until Monday, so enjoy while you still can! _


	5. V

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter 5_

Oh. Shit.

Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? Just moments later, her name was murmered from my lips, in the same way. She was too clever not to figure out I was her mysterious mate.

I stared at her, her eyes full of questions. I pulledthe old Malfoy smirk. The hatred in her eyes returned.

"Well, Granger, let's get on with it. I didn't come here to chit-chat," I said, sitting down across from her.

She continued to stare at me, as if she was searching for answers. Ha. I wasn't about to let her find out it was me.

XXX

No, he couldn't be my mysterious lover. His penetrating silver eyes were too cold.

My insides burned with hate once again, after he flashed me his famous smirk, and uttered words from his hateful mouth.

"No one said anything about talking, did they, Malfoy?" I said, opening my book. "I see no reason why we still have to continue these ridiculous tutoring sessions, seeing as you clearly have improved in class."

He smirked. "Well, Granger, I suppose you're right," he paused. "Something going on between you and Weaseldick?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That's none of your damn business, Malfoy," I said, glaring at him. "But, seeing as everyone else knows, you might as well too. I mean, he asked me to the ball and everything, and I consider him my boyfriend, so yeah, there is."

It seemed for a moment as if his eyes flashed with some hurt emotion. Impossible.

"Well, well, well. Weaselhead finally has a girlfriend. No doubt he just wants sex from you, so I'd watch that pretty hide of yours," he said, smirking.

"Oh go jump off Slytherin Tower Malfoy," I said, rolling my eyes. "You have no idea _what_ kind of person Ron is, so I suggest you shut your idiotic mouth before I turn you into a french fry."

I picked up my Transfiguration book, and left him there, speechless.

XXX

"Oh, Ginny, it's beautiful," I said, clapping my hands together. "That color is absolutely breath taking on you. Harry's liable to die of the beauty."

She blushed. "Oh, Hermione, please don't."

She did look absolutely wonderful. It was Friday, the day before the ball, and we were in Hogsmeade, shopping for a gown for Ginny. Dumbledore was allowing us to choose what we want to wear, instead of wearing plain dress robes.

Ginny and I had been in _The Glass Slipper_ for about an hour and a half now, searching for her perfect gown. After about fifty of them, she had finally found one that suited her.

She had chosen a green spegetti-strapped sequin gown, that flowed out in the back, stopping just below her ankles. We had also managed to find her a satin mask, that matched the color of the gown. She had chosen some green, low-heeled, strap up shoes, and a silver crystal bracelet.It fit every part of her slender body, showing off her curves.

She glanced at the tag. "Oh, this is just too much, Hermione," she said, the light from her eyes dimming slightly.

"Nonsense, Gin, I'll help you pay for it," I said, walking over to her.

"Would you do that?" she asked, her eyes sparkling once again.

"Of course I would, Ginny," I said, beaming.

She hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much, Hermione. It means everything to me."

I grinned. "You're welcome, Gin."

We payed for the dress, and left the shop, a broad grin never leaving her face.

"We have to find you a dress, Hermione!" she said, as we walked sat down to lunch at _Enlows_.

"No, we don't, Gin. I already have mine," I said, smiling at her.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"When did you get it?"

"Oh, it's just an old dress I asked my parents to send me," I said, picking at my salad. "So no worries."

She smiled. "Alright Hermione," she said, putting a forkful of lettace in her mouth. "So when do you think they'll get here?"

"Oh we said in a couple of hours, so they should be here soon," I said, crunching on a crouton. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey ladies," Harry said, as he and Ron joined us. Harry sat down next to Ginny, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ron sat down beside me, his arm slipping around my waist. This was normal now, as we had both decided we were an official couple. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as Harry spoke.

"So, were you successful on your shopping trip?" he asked, glancing between me and Ginny.

"Yes, we were very successful, weren't we, Gin?" I said, grinning.

"Yes, we were," she said, turning to Harry.

"What did you get?" he asked, staring at her.

"You'll find out tommorrow, hon," she said, grinning mischeivouly.

"Aww, you know I don't like secrets!"

"This is one secret you'll have to wait for," she said, taking his hand.

"What about you, 'Mione?" Ron said, smiling at me.

"As Ginny said, Ron, you'll just have to wait."

"Oh, come on, Hermione! The anticipation will kill me!"

I laughed. "No it won't Ron."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. You look beautiful in anything."

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. "Thanks, Ron."

We sat through a peaceful lunch, conversation drifting over the table. I smiled, as Harry just reminded us of the night Ron had asked Fleur to the ball Fourth Year. Ron was blushing, while Harry and Ginny laughed. I tightened my grip on his hand, as I looked across the street.

A pair of silver eyes met mine, just as he walked out of _Very Suited_, Parkinson hanging onto his arm.

XXX

I saw her sitting at _Enlows_ with little Weasley, and Pothead.

And her so called boyfriend, Weaselface.

Her brown eyes had met mine as I stepped out of the shop. I had just purchased my outfit for tommorrow night. Pansy had begged to come with me, and, for once, I let her. After all, if I couldn't take Granger, I had to take somebody.

Granger never would've went with me if I asked.

_If_ I had asked.

I never would have. It would've looked bad on my half. I don't care about that anymore though. Nothing. I don't care about disgracing my house, orthe Malfoy name. All I cared about was making her mine, something that would never happen now.

It took all that I had, not to go over to her and kiss her pink lips. I had stopped sneaking into her room after our last tutoring session. It was killing me. Every time I saw her, I wanted to press her against the nearest wall and ravish her.

I scowled, and broke eye contact with her.

"What's the matter, Drakie?" a soft voice spoke to me.

"Nothing, Pansy, I'm fine," I said, heading back toward the castle. I had come to Hogsmeade for what I wanted. I couldn't stay here anymore, for the fear of meeting her again. I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Do you need me to help you relax?" she purred.

"Perhaps," I said, all of my thoughts on Granger.

We walked back to the castle, heading straight for my dormitory.

XXX

"Today was good, wasn't it, Hermione?" Ginny asked me, as we changed our robes.

"Yes, it was Gin," I said, smiling at her. I pulled a brush through my hair. "Tommorrow is going to be splendid, don't you think?"

She smiled. "Yes, I think it might be. In fact... I think Harry and Iare ready for the next step..." she turned scarlett as she busied her self with her clothes.

I smiled. "Well, you've been together for a year and a half now Ginny. I see no harm in anything. Just be careful. You don't want any... accidents to happen."

She sat down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest. "Yes, I know, Hermione. Thank you for caring so much. I don't know if we both want it. I mean, we've come close a couple of times, but never done anything," she said. "I think I might be in love with him, Hermione," she said, in a whispered breath.

I walked over to her bed, and placed my hand on hers. "I think he's in love with you too, Ginny. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way he beams when your name is mentioned in any conversation. At the sound of your voice, it seems as if somehow he's calm. Love is perfect, Ginny. It seems to me as if that's what you and Harry have."

She turned to me, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you, Hermione," she hugged me. "So... you and Ron..."

I smiled, walking back over to my bed, changing my shirt. "Me and Ron, who would've thought. I really care for your brother, Ginny. You know I do. That day when I saw him laying on the ground, I felt as if my heart was shattered. I don't think we're ready to utter those precious words, as you and Harry are, but we do have something special. I just hope it will last."

"I think it will. He really cares for you too, Hermione. He has since Fourth Year, and perhaps before then."

I closed my eyes. I'm almost positive I could trust Ginny. I turned to her, sitting on my bed. "But... I don't know... I think I might feel something else for someone also. Something different from my relationship withRon, but the thing is, I don't know him at all. Not his name, not even what he looks like."

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Well..." I told her about my mysterious visitor every night since term had begun, and she hung on to every word. "But, he's stopped coming to me, Ginny. It's as if he's hurt or something because of the fact I'm with Ron now," I said, looking out my window, pulling my knees to my chest. "But, that just shows that he's very respectful, and he cares for me a lot. The thing is though, I only wish I knew who he was."

"Have you ever spoken to him?"

"Yes, once in the library, after he, well... you know... kissed me. His voice was so soft and gentle, and he had the most beautiful warm silver eyes. Nobody else in this school has eyes like that, unless you count Malfoy, but his are always cold and full of hatred."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she murmered. "Are you happy that he's not coming to you anymore?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't want to cheat on Ron. I just want to speak to the man that came to me in my sleep. Ron and I have a strong connection... but with this other guy.. I don't know.. it's really hard to describe."

"Are you in love with him?"

_Yes, I think I am, Ginny. I just don't want to tell Ron. The connection with the mysterious man is strong, and each time he touches me, it feels as if he's just the thing I need to fill the empty place in my heart. _

"Hermione?"

"No..." I lied. "I just want to speak with him, but if he's never going to show his face, then, no, I don't think I could be in love with him."

She sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Hermione. Maybe one day he'll come back, and you'll get your wish."

"Maybe," I said, laying down, pulling my covers over me. "Thanks for talking, Ginny. And please, don't tell anyone, not even Harry."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Hermione," she said. I heard the squeak of her matress as she lay down. "Of course I won't say anything, you have my word."

"Thanks, Gin," I said yawning.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

I murmered a goodnight to her, once again my mind full of thoughts of him.

XXX

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny called, heading to the Great Hall.

Hermione felt an anxious pit in her stomach, as she walked out of the common room. She saw Ginny in her gorgeous dress, waiting for her.

"Wow, Hermione, you look lovely," she said. "Come on, we need go."

They walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, eyes turning in their direction.

"Why are they looking at us?" Hermione asked, nervously putting a hand to her face, straightening her mask.

"Us? They're looking at you," Ginny whispered, her eyes searching for Harry.

Hermione blushed, putting her hand to her side. She saw Ron and Harry standing by the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for them. She saw Ron staring at her as she went up beside him. He looked handsome in his black blazer and crisp white shirt. He wore black slacks, and shiny black shoes, and on his face he wore a black mask, that hid his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but feel heat rise up in her.

"You look brilliant, Ron," Hermione said, putting a hand to her chest.

"As do you," he said, offering his arm.

She took it, a smile on her lips. They walked into the Great Hall, music already playing.

Hermione didn't sense a pair of eyes watching her entrance.

XXX

I saw her walk into the Great Hall, her arm around Weasley's. She looked beautiful.

She wore a black gown, that tumbled down, stopping just at her ankles. She had a low neckline, that showed just the right amount of cleavage. The dress was held up by her neck, the satin strap wrapped around it. She wore a single silver bracelet on her arm, and a silver necklace, a elegant charm of a dragonfly on it. On her face was a black mask, that covered her eyes. She wore low heeled black slipons, so that enough of her tan legs were showing. Her curly hair was piled up on her head, soft, loose curls framing her face.

I almost melted right there. I wanted so much to be Weasley, which was a first. Her slender arm should be wrapped with mine, while I showed her off on the dance floor.

"Draco, should we dance?" a cool voice asked in my ear. "Or would rather goggle at the mysterious lady in black?"

Ah, so she didn't know who it was. Did she not know of Weasley and Granger being together, or was she really this dense?

"It's up to you, Pansy," I said, still staring at Granger.

I felt her tug at my arm, and pull me toward the dance floor. I tried my best to avoid looking at Weasley and Granger. She was smiling her lovely smile, as they moved together on the dance floor. Her body moved with the music, in the most seductive way. I heard her laugh, her glittering laugh, as Weasley whispered something in her ear.

The music stopped, and he pulled her off the dance floor, to the side. I watched them, my eyes not lingering off her. Pansy pulled me toward the refreshment table.

"Draco, I must go freshen up, do you mind?" she asked, glancing at me.

I looked at her. "No, go ahead, Pansy, I'll still be here."

She headed off to the ladies. I sat down on a vacant chair, and watched Granger once again. Weasley had apparently left to go get her a drink. Now it was my chance. I only hope she wouldn't be able to recognize me.

XXX

I sat on the chair, as Ron went to go tend to an errond for Proffesser McGonagall. I sat there, swaying lightly as the song changed. I closed my eyes breifly, opening them, when a hand fell on my shoulder gently.

"May I have this dance?" the mysterious voice whispered.

I opened my eyes, and gasped. I looked into the eyes of my phantom lover. For the first time in a week, I lay my eyes on him. He looked breathtaking.

He was wearing a black blazer, with gold lining on the cuffs and sides. He wore a white button shirt, that was unbuttoned revealing some of his chest, but not too much. He wore fitting black pants, and a creamy white mask covered up his face, making him unrecognizable.

I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me up. I didn't need to speak words for my answer.

He led me onto the dance floor, and placed his hands on my hips. I wrapped my hands around his neck as we swayed with the music.

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

The music stopped, but it felt as if no one else was there. I looked up into his warm, silver eyes, and a smile played on his lips. He took my hand and led me out of the Great Hall, out into the night air.

We stood there together, and he never dropped my hands. Only one thought came to my mind.

"Who are you?"

He didn't say anything, only stared at me. He reached up and touched the side of my face. He led me to a bench, and we sat down together. He drew in a slow breath.

"I am... somebody that loves everything about you, Hermione. The way you laugh, the way you breathe, the way your hair falls in your face, your smile, your eyes, everything," he said slowly. "Everything I've done to you has been wrong, everything. It has taken me forever to figure out that I was wrong... wrong about everything."

I furrowed my brow, not really following him. Everything he's done to me? What had he done besides making me melt when he kissed or touched me?

"I'm so afraid that I'll lose you if I tell you who I am," he said, turning away from me, putting his arms on his knees. " After I found out you were with..Weasley, I felt torn. But, you aren't mine..." he looked back up at me. "You don't know me, but I want to get to know you . I want to know you so well that I know what you're thinking, and what you're going to say. You're a beautiful, perfect person in my eyes, Hermione, and all I want to do is be with you."

I smiled, and put my hand against his soft cheek. "I want to know you too... but I need to know who you are first..."

He smiled sadly, as I reached up, fingering his mask, itching to take it off.

"Wait... before you unmask me... you have to let me do one thing..." he said.

"What's that?"

"This," he whispered, taking my face in his hands. He pressed his soft lips to mine, and kissed me gently. I felt sparks fly between us as we connected. I couldn't understand the feeling. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

I stroked his cheek, and reached up, slowly removing his mask.

I pulled off the mask, and gasped. I felt hot tears in my eyes. There's no way he could be my mysterious lover. Not him, the cold, cruel human being, hater of all who are not like him. I bit my lip to keep myself from sobbing.

I looked up intoDraco's sad silver eyes, letting the tears fall down my face. I stood up, my face wet with those tears. I walked away from him, my arm brushing past him. I turned to face him, whispering into the night:

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy, I hate you."

**Well... there you go guys, and this one's a bit longer, so enjoy. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been at my dad's, and couldn't load it into his laptop! Anyway, thank all of you guys for sending me _so_ many reviews! Keep them coming everbody! Thanks!**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter Seven_

Sobs shook my body as I walked away from him, not turning back. The dreams of him being my one and only went down the drain. The mere thought of him made my heart ache.

I put my hands on my face, and slammed right into a hard chest.

"Hey Herm- what's wrong?" Ron said, wrapping his arms around me.

I put my arms around his waist, shaking my head and cried like a five year old on his shoulder.

XXX

_I hate you, Draco Malfoy, I hate you._

I put my head in my hands as she walked away. The words she told me ran through my head. The only words I would ever hear her speak again.

I shook my head disgusted. I mean, why was she to take the news of her secret admirer being me well and jolly? _The_ Draco Malfoy. Not after everything I've done to her. Just saying sorry, and telling her I didn't believe everything I'd grown up with was true, wasn't enough to show her I had changed.

I lay down on my side on the bench, and silent tears rolled down my face.

XXX

"Oh, Hermione, this is absolutely wonderful! It's like everything... _everything_ is finally coming together for me. I never dreamed this would happen to me.. I mean.. can you imagine?" Ginny said, flashing her hand in Hermione's face.

I grinned, and took a hold of Ginny's hand, inspecting it. "Yes, it's absolutely wonderful, isn't it? Now it's like you're bonded to him forever," I said, smiling at her. "Almost as if you belong together."

Ginny beamed, staring at her new promise ring. "Yes, I know. Oh, Hermione I think you've found your someone... even if it's my brother."

I smiled slightly. _I don't know, Gin..._ It had been a fortnight since the incident at the masked ball. Memories of that night drifted back to me. I hadn't seen, or spoken to Malfoy since. Not that it was any different then any other day.

But, for some reason, I feel empty inside.

Even being with Ron, no matter how much our relationship has blossomed, it feels as if we're not whole.

It's almost as if I _miss_ Malfoy. It feels as though he's _the one _that made me whole. That lighted the fire in me. That brought out the best in me.

I just can't stand the bloke... then...

Why does it feel so different now?

Why do I cry almost every night, wishing that, maybe, he will come in my room, kissing me once again?

Why do I hope in the halls we'll cross each other, and I'll brush up against him?

"Hey, Hermione? Are you okay?"

Ginny's voice brought me back. I smiled at her slightly. She knew what I was thinking about. I had told her everything. She understood what I was going through, and didn't ask any questions about my feelings.

"Yeah, Gin, I'm fine."

She looked at me, her brow slightly furrowed. "Are you sure? You've changed, you know," she said quietly. "You haven't been acting as yourself. You spend less time in the library, you hardly eat at dinner, and you haven't spoken as much as you usually do. And, from what Ron tells me, you haven't been participating in class much anymore... It's like.. ever since Malfoy.. you've lost part of yourself."

I felt my chin quiver, and begged myself not tolet me cry.

"Do you really love my brother, Hermione? Or are you using the love for someone else on Ron?" she scooted closer to me, and put her arm around my shoulders.

I sighed, holding the tears back. "Of course I love your brother, Ginny," I said, lying through my teeth. It was so hard to accept the fact that I love him, after everything he's done. "I wouldn't be with him if I didn't. You know me well enough to know-"

"Yeah, I do, Hermione," she said. I knew she didn't believe me.

I just couldn't face it. I couldn't face the fact I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

XXX

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy. MR.MALFOY!" a voice roared at me.

I removed my head from my desk, and stared into the fiery eyes of my potions teacher.

"Would you _kindly_ care to join us?" he said icily.

I stared at him. "Yes, Professer," I said, almost robotically.

He turned away from me, and continued with his lesson.

I put my head on my hand, once again not paying attention. Ever since my incident with Hermione, I didn't see a reason for anything anymore.

It was true, she told me she hated me, but everytime I glanced at her in the halls, in class, or in the Great Hall, it's almost as if she feels the same way I do.

It took all the strength I had, each night, not to go into her room, and kiss her again, like I did before. I lay in bed each night, my mind on her.

I was in love with her.

I heard the bell dismiss school. I stood up, putting my bag over my shoulder. I glanced at Hermione quickly, as I passed her table, and, for the first time in two weeks, her beautiful brown eyes met mine.

It felt as if the world as stopped. For those few seconds our eyes met, it felt as if I saw everything. I saw the sadness and longing in her once sparkling eyes. She looked tired, as if she had spent many nights awake, crying herself to sleep.

She broke eye contact with me, a blush creeping up her face. I followed most students outside, going for a breath of fresh air outside to complete their day.

I separated myself from the group of students, and walked over to my favorite spot. I dropped my bag behind the tree, and stepped up, climbing it.

I had made this tree my tree my First Year. No one seemed to find me here. I didn't always need Crabbe and Goyle following me around. It was a place I used to think about everything; everything being Hermione.

I picked off a piece of loose bark from the old tree, and watched the people before me. Many of them laughing together, holding hands. I couldn't help butwish that one of those people were me and Hermione.

I picked pieces off the bark, letting them fall to the ground. The last piece fell, and I leaned my head against the tree, closing my eyes.

It was a few minutes later when I heard something bring me out of my soft slumber. I looked down, seeing what had brought me back.

It was Hermione. And she was crying.

I watched her, as she sat against the tree, her knees pulled to her chest. She rocked back and forth gently, her eyes closed, tears falling down her face.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

I watched her for what seemed like ages, dark slowly falling on us. I climbed down from the tree slowly, making little noise as possible. She sat there, staring out, watching the sun fall behind the trees slowly, still crying.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

I walked over to her, and kneeled beside her. She looked at me, no words coming from her mouth, only tears fallingfrom her eyes. I put my hands on her face, and wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs. She didn't move, only stared at me. Her eyes searched mine, looking for answers. I opened up to her, letting her see every part of me. Her breath became slow and steady, while my heart raced as I touched her.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Her hand reached out, and stroked the side of my face, as if checking to make sure I was real. She spoke no words; but her eyes showed me more then she meant for me to see. I felt my heart slowly being put back together, just at the mere touch of her hand to my face.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Hermione..." I whispered softly, placing my hands on hers. She pressed a finger to my lips.

"No, don't say anything, Draco," she said softly, removing her hand from my face. "You don't have to say anything. It's my turn."

I looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "Everything that's happened between us, Draco, seems unreal. I never expected you to utter kind words to me, ever. When I found out it was you who were my secret lover, my heart was shattered..."

I swallowed, praying to God I wouldn't let a tear fall from my eye. "All I could think about was the fact it was you, Draco, the one who taunted me and my friends for years, the one who fought against the Resistence before Voldemort's downfall, the one who had called me mudblood for years, was telling me that he cared for me. The only thing that ran through my head was hurt and anger..."

_So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

Her voice cracked and a sob escaped her lips as tears flooded from her eyes. She spoke to me, almost hysterially, her wordsspoken through all her tears."I never thought that... that I would miss you. I never thought that my heart would feel as if it were missing a piece. I never thought -"

It was my turn to pressa finger to her lips. I took her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine making them meet. Her arms found their way around my waist, and she kissed me back, tears falling from her eyes.

I broke the kiss, and kissed away the tears falling from her sparkling brown eyes.

She pulled me to her, and hugged me, as if she never wanted me to go.

_I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go__Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
__Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

XXX

I let the tears fall from my eyes as I held him, holding him as if he was going away forever.

I felt his fingers comb through my hair as I cried on his shoulder. I felt everything in me be restored once again. He was all that mattered. He was everything, he was my one, the one I needed to make a promise to.

He was the one I loved.

We held each other, as if we'd disappear if we let go, as darkness fell over us. I closed my eyes, and eventually stopped crying. I felt his chest rise and fall as he held onto me.

I heard footsteps coming toward us, but, it was to late, he had already seen.

"WHAT the bloody _hell _is going on here!" a voice shouted at us.

My eyes widened. We stood up quickly, both of us staring at the figure before us.

Even in the dark I could tell by the voice it was none other than my "one," Ron Weasley.

_Well... there you go everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been at my dad's for awhile, and just today had an idea for this chapter, and I had to type it up tonight. I don't know when I'll post my next chapter up, but, I hope you guys send me tons of reviews like before! I absolutely loved getting all of your wonderful reviews, keep them coming! Thanks!_


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter Eight_

None of them moved. They all stood there in a confused triangle, different thoughts running through all of their heads. Hermione's eyes never wandered from Ron's furious face, who had nothing but eyes for Malfoy.

Quick as a flash, Ron tackled Malfoy, ramming him against the tree.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, clapping a hand to her mouth.

Ron ignored her cry. All he wanted to do right then was break every bone in Malfoy's body.

XXX

"Dammit Ron!" I screamed, as I shoved Ron, some hours later in the common room, after Draco had been escorted to the Infirmary, and Ron sentenced with a weeks worth of detention. "Can't you learn to _ever_ control your damn temper!

Ron scowled. "Why are you making this into something bigger then it bloody is, Hermione? He had his hands all over you, what else was I supposed to do, let him keep doing it? He's scum, Hermione, can't you see that! After everything he's done to you, you're just going to let him touch you with _his_ filthy hands?"

I glared at Ron, who was making my temper come out of me. "I can make my own decisions, Ronald! You're not my mother!"

"I may bloody well not be, but I'm your _fucking boyfriend!_" he yelled at me, stepping toward me. "That means something, Hermione!"

"I don't care, Ron! Just because I'm your girlfriend, does _not_ make me your freaking property!"

"You don't care, do you? You've never cared, have you, Hermione?" Ron said, his voice dropping in volume. "You've never felt the same way about me that I have about you..."

I bit my lip nervously. "Of course I've cared, Ron, why would you say something like that?"

"But you've never _loved_ me, have you, Hermione?"

I closed my eyes, and drew in a breath. "I did Ron, I did," I whispered, as tears welled up in my eyes. "Things changed. Feelings change."

"But... _Malfoy_, Hermione? After all the hell he's put us through for the past six years, you can just accept the fact he's changed like that?"

"People change, Ron."

He scoffed. "Not him. I promise you Hermione, he's going to screw you over. He can never change. He's always going to be the same. Always. Even someone as pure as you can't change him," he paused, and looked up at me. "I guess that's it then."

"What?"

"If that's the way you feel about... everything... there's no point in us staying together, Hermione," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll always be here for you, Hermione, just remember that."

I walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I know Ron, I know. Thank you for everything. Thank you for understanding."

He shrugged. He walked passed me, and up the stairs to his dormitory. How Harry was going to react, wasn't something I was looking forward too.

XXX

I heard soft voices exchanging words next to my bed. I chuckled to myself. I let old Weaselbe get to me. Hell, I don't blame him. After the six years of torture I've put him through, why wouldn't he want to beat the stuffing out of me? I never thought I'd end up in here, though.

I heard somebody pull the curtains around my bed. I looked up, and saw the face of an angel. She smiled.

"Hey," she said softly, running a finger over my cut lip. "I'm sorry, Draco."

I laughed. "It's okay, Hermione. He was just defending his girlfriend. Hell, I would've done the same."

"Yeah, but, he didn't have to do this to you."

"I'm okay, Hermione, it's nothing serious at all. Just a few cuts and bruises. It'll be fixed in no time. I mean, I can leave now if I want. Don't worry about it," I said smirking.

My smirk got her to smile. "Fine, Draco. I just wanted to come and check on you, to make sure you were alright," she said, turning to leave. "I've got to go to dinner now."

"If you wait a moment, we can go together."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are you sure about that, Draco?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why, Draco."

I sighed, throwing the covers off me, walking to the other side of the bed. "Yeah... but I'm sure about this, Hermione. I'm sure about us."

She smiled, her cheeks turning pink. I finished dressing, and walked over to her. I kissed her on top of the head, and entwined her fingers with mine. We walked into the Great Hall, and I never let go of her.

XXX

We walked into the Great Hall, all eyes on us. I couldn't help but get that nervous feeling in my stomach. I knew what people were thinking. The Slytherins, of course, were thinking how much Draco had brought shame to the House. The Gryffidors were thinking how I had brought shame to them.

He let go of my hand, and we went to our seperate tables. I sat down infront of Ron and Harry, who were both silent. The Hall erupted in babble once again, after a few moments.

"Can I have the potatoes?" I asked, as people around us began to talk again.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Harry muttered, as he passed the potatoes.

"What?"

"You know what, Hermione."

I sighed. "Why wouldn't I worry about it, Harry? You've hated him for years, and you expect me to not worry about something like this? I just want to make sure it's okay with you.. if he's... my _friend_."

Harry looked at me, and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

He smiled. "If you love him, it's not my decision if you're to be with him or not. I trust you," he paused. "But if he does anything to you, I'll hang him."

I laughed. "Thank you, Harry. Ron..." for the first time since I had broken up with him, I glanced at him. He was smiling.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'll always love you, just remember that. But, go on, it's your choice, love," he said, still smiling.

I couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if everything was perfect now. I let my eyes wonder over to the Slytherin table, and I met those warm, silver eyes I had missed so much.

XXX

"Put me down, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, as she hit him on the back.

It had been to wonderful months since the two lovers had been seeing each other, and they had become unseperatable. For the first week or two, however, the two had come encountered with many insults and putdowns, and frowns. However, even though not everyone agreed with their relationship, everyone seemed to be letting it roll off their shoulders.

It was close to the end of their seventh year, with a month left of school. Hermione and Draco had enjoyed each and every one of those days spending time with each other.

"I mean it, Malfoy!" she said, her laughter glittering the atmosphere around them.

"Not until you say it, Hermione," he said, packing her along over his shoulder to their favourite spot.

"No! This time, I _won't_ give in!"

"Then I won't let you down," he said, sitting down under the tree, her still over his shoulder.

She growled in frustration. "Fine. I love you, Draco," she said, as she slipped from his grasp.

He grinned. "That's my girl."

She fell into his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. "You don't have to do that to get me to tell you I love you, you know," she said, pressing her forhead against his.

He smiled, and stared into her eyes. He put a strand of hair behind her ears. "Yeah, I know, but it's fun to have complete control over you."

"Oh really?" she said, brushing her lips against his playfully.

"Indeed," he said, his mouth pressed against hers.

She pulled her head back, and pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't think so," she said smiling mischievously.

"What? You're going to deny _me_ kisses?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, I am."

"No, you're not," he growled, and rolled her onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Hermione smiled in the kiss, and ran her fingers through his soft hair. She playfully licked his bottom lip, and his mouth opened to hers in response. She felt his tongue slide gracefully into her mouth as their tongues danced together.

Hermione pressed herself against his long body, intensifing the kiss. She grinded her hips into his, teasing him. She heard him suppress a low growl in his throat. His hands felt their way under her shirt, his long fingers itching to unclasp her bra. He earned a low moan from her lips as he removed her shirt.

Hermiones hands crawled down his back, removing his shirt from his back. Draco's lips were broke from hers as he made little kisses all over her face and chest, removing her bra, kissing between the crevice of her breast. He moved his hands down her stomach, his fingers inching into the waist band of her skirt.

"Draco..." she purred, as she toyed with his pants, pulling them off.

Draco let out a small growl as he kissed on her stomach, removing her skirt, revealing her teal panties. His hands easily removed her panties, her body finally his. He teased her, kissing around her theighs, earning another moan escape her lips. He kissed back up her stomach gently, his hands massaging her breast as he found her lips.

He felt her legs straddle him around the waist as he entered her slowly. She heard a whisper of his name from her lips as he pressed her to him. He let a growl escape from his lips as he slid in and out of her, her breath becoming short gasps. His lips carassed her face and neck, his tongue playfully licking and sucking on her neck.

She arched her back, digging her fingernails into his back. His hands slid down her back, pushing her in him more. He heard a long low moan escape from her lips as she climaxed slowly. He felt himself release his seed into her, as she moaned out his name as she released her orgasm.

Her body untensed in his arms, as she slowed down, exhausted. She lay down next to him, his hand wrapped around her waist. They lay there together, as the night air wrapped around them.

XXX

"Long time, no see, Malfoy," said a voice.

I looked up and saw Blaise. "Hey, Zabini."

"How are you and the- your girlfriend?" he said, a flash of guilt in his eyes.

"Well, we're good. Just the same. We have our fights here and there, but everything's okay."

Things were going better then okay, actually. Hermione and I had been getting along fantastic, the only obstacle in our way being love. Nobody had bothered us about our relationship since the first week we had been dating. It seemed as if nobody cared. Graduation was getting closer, and I was prepared to take any road to have Hermione with me all the time. Even if it was a bonding road. I loved her enough to do it.

"That's great," he said, almost to quickly. What the hell is wrong with him? "Hey, Malfoy, can you come here for a sec? I wanna show you something."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." I tossed the magazine I was rifling through, and followed him.

XXX

"This has _got _to work," I said, as I heard footsteps coming towards me. "It's time for him to see the real light. He should know better than to be with that thing," I paused, and stood under the tree. I patted my hair down, as I saw two figures coming toward me.

I chuckled. "Well, this should fix it."

XXX

"Hey, Gin, have you seen Draco?" I asked her, as she stood with Harry by the lake.

She raised a brow. "Yeah, I thought he was with you. Over by "your tree," so to speak," she said, pointing.

I raised my eyebrows. "No... but thanks."

I hadn't seen Draco in a couple of hours, and was worried about him. I made my way over to our tree, (which we had called it, after so many wonderful things had happened under it), and saw two people embraced under the tree.

I chuckled. Well, evidently, someone else had found the tree too.

I stopped suddenly when I saw who it was. I gasped, a hand covering my mouth. The two mysterious lovers becoming real. So horribly real. I felt tears come to my eyes.

It was Draco, his arms wrapped around another women, one who I thought he had pushed away forever.

_Sam Grisom._

**A/N Well, I changed up the last part a bit, because I got some reviews that said, "why is it always Pansy that he cheats on her with? Why not someone else?" so I decided to make up my own character, thanks to "Midnite at Noon." Thanks bunches! Toodles!**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**A/N Hey guys... well, I got many reviews for my last chapter, and some of them were like "Why does it always have to be Pansy?" so, what I did in my last chapter was change it up a bit (for those who already read it) and made my own character. Enjoy!**

_Recap: I saw Draco with his arms wrapped around another women, one I thought he had pushed aside forever. _

_Sam Grisom._

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter Nine_

"Sam?" I said, as I pulled away from our embrace.

Sam Grisom was the only girl that I had really cared for... until now. We had been lovers in previous years, when she attended Hogwarts, but then we were forced to break it off when she left for America.

_Sam_. Her name rolled off my tongue easily. She still had that fiery personality of hers, and her kiss was still the same: intense and powerful. Even after two years, she still blows me away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly, still recooperating from the kiss.

She smirked, her arms around my waist. "Why do you think I'm here, Draco?" she laughed. "To see the one and only. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Y- yeah..." I stared at her, still taking in the fact she was here.

"What's wrong, Draco? You seem bothered by something?"

I pushed her hands off my waist. "It's nothing, Sam," I lied. Of course it wasn't the truth. I turned around, just in time to see Hermione running around the corner. I gasped.

"What's up, Malfoy?" Sam asked, coming up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I ran my fingers through my hair, emotions flaring up inside of me. I felt guilty because she saw me with Sam. Part of me wanted to go after her and tell her I was sorry.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said turning to her. "How long are you here?"

"For the rest of school," she said grinning. "I know it seems stupid, but daddy had some important Ministry business to attend too, and the school I went to in America covered most of what I need to graduate, so they told me to come here."

"Oh, well that's good," I said, not really paying attention. I looked over to where I'd seen Hermione dissappear.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

I stayed there with Sam, still debating whether I should go after her. I loved Sam... but I love Hermione.

I think.

XXX

I ran away from the scene before me. I didn't stop until I got to the bridge.

I felt my hands shaking as I put them on the bar infront of me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. Everything he'd told me was a lie. Everything.

Ron was right. I should've known he'd screw me over. I looked at the scene below me. Students relaxing after a hard days worth of exams. I saw a blonde headed figure coming toward the castle, his fingers laced with anothers.

I felt my insides shake with hurt and anger. I hit my hand repeatedly on the cold bar, holding back my tears.

"Hermione! Hermione stop!" said a voice behind me.

I turned around, seeing Ron and Harry. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No. N-no, I'm fine."

"Did Malfoy-?"

"No, no," I said glancing over their shoulders. "I have to go," I said walking away.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Library!" I yelled as I ran down the corridor.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Draco's voice called after me.

I didn't stop running until I got to my common room. I flung myself into my vacant room. I walked over to my window, resting my elbows on the sill. I ran my fingers through my hair, felling a coolness on my finger I'd forgotten about.

I brought my left hand to my face. It was Draco's ring. He'd given it to me after we'd made love. I'd promised to be his, just as he promised to be mine. All lies.

I tugged at the ring, but it wouldn't budge. Tears were flowing freely down my face now, as I pulled on the ring. I bit my lip to keep myself from sobbing. I tasted blood on my lips as I sank to my knees, giving up.

I leaned against the wall, my fingers still gripping the ring. I stayed there, letting go of the ring before I started sobbing.

XXX

It was a week before graduation. I had avoided Draco since the day I saw him with Sam. He had tried coming up to me three or four times, each time begging to talk to me.

I was in the library, flipping throuh a book of miscallanous careers. I felt a shadow tower over me. I knew it was Ron. He'd been stalking me, claiming to be worried about me. Eh, it didn't matter. I loved him for it.

"Don't worry about me, Ron," I said flipping a page not looking up. "I told you before I'm fine now."

"But I am worried about you," said the familar voice.

I looked up, metting the silver eyes I'd avoided for so long.

"D- don't tell me your bullshit, Malfoy," I said slamming my book closed.

"It's not bullshit, Hermione. I _am _worried about you."

"Don't. I don't want to talk to you," I said, pushing past him, walking out of the library.

"Hermione, wait," he said, grabbing my elbow.

"_Don't_ touch me, Malfoy," I said, pulling away from him.

"Will you listen for a second? Just let me explain."

"Why should I listen to you? Everything you've told me was a lie. Everything. Ron was right. I should've known you'd do this."

"Just listen Her-"

"NO. I'm not going to. I trusted you, I forgave you. I forgave you after everything you've done to my friends, after all the times you've called me a mudblood, I forgave you. All you wanted was another notch on your bedpost to say you shagged the mudblood. Well, good job, you did," I said shoving him. "You ruined it. Everything. You went and had a good fuck with Sam, forgetting me. Where is she by the way? Where? Did she finally let you go out on your own? You two have become upseperatable, so where is she? Huh? Where? _Where the fuck is Sam?_" I yelled, pushing and shoving him with each word.

"None of that's true, Hermione, you know it isn't! You know I wouldn't do that to you!"

I yelled in frustration. "Yes you would! You haven't changed! You never will!" I shoved him against the wall. "I hate you just as I hated you the night of the ball. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't! I know you don't mean that, you don't!" he said grabbing my wrist's.

"_Yes I do!_" I hate you, Draco Malfoy, I hate you! Why don't you leave? I hate you! I gave you everything!" i screamed at him, causing students that walked by stop and stare. "You ruined it! I loved and cared for you so much! I _love _you! No, no, no I don't. _I hate you!_"

"Don't be like that. I love you Her -"

"No you don't, Malfoy! I'm threw with you, with us! I don't want you to be around me anymore, telling me your lies, acting as you care. but the truth is, Malfoy, you'll always be a heartless bastard, just like your dead Death Eater father," I told him, my voice breaking. "I hate you, Malfoy."

He didn't say anything. Helooked up at me, tears falling from his eyes. He reached out tome, but I stepped away from his touch.

His chin quivered, as he turned away and left me.

XXX

"Something troubling you, Malfoy?" Blasie asked.

"Well, I've done it, Zabini," I said, taking a swig out of the bottle of Firewhiskey. I was leaning against the fireplace, trying to drown away Hermione. "She's gone. I lost her."

"Nah. You haven't. She still loves you."

"No, she hates me she said ssoo," I told him slurring my words.

I staggered over to the couch, Blaise coming up behind me, helping me stand.

"She's gone," I said, taking another swig. I flung the bottle in the fireplace. I stood up grabbing everything and anything and hurled it across the room. All my emotion ran through my body, and all I knew is I had to release them all.

"Draco. DRACO!" a femine voice yelled.

"Why Sam? Why'd you come back? You thought everything would go back to normal? Why?" I fell to my knees, putting my face in my hands.

I felt her kneel beside me. "I'm sorry Draco... I - I didn't know... think.. I'm so sorry."

"No, it wasn't you. I did it, I was stupid. It's my fault, I let myself go with you, I cheated on her. And I lost her."

I felt her arms wrap around me. I leaned against her, sobbing, because for the first time in my life, the cold, heartless bastard, finally felt his heart break.

**There you go guys! Hope you liked it. I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story, and I'm pretty sure you guys will like it... some of you will anyway. Anyway, I love reviews, so why deny me something I love:P.. toodles!**

**Also, I had some confusion in my fourth chapter where Hermione was kissed by Draco in the broad daylight. If you notice I said she was in the DARK section of the library, where hardly anyone goes, so of course it's going to be dark considering she was in the DARK SECTION of the library. **

**Thanks! Review!**


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

_Phantom Lover_

_Chapter Ten_

"Your exams for this class have been marked, and, I am unfortunately here to tell you, out of the 18 students I have in this class, only a few managed to pass," Snape said, his lip curling. "However, you will not recieve your marks until later in your summer vacation. The marks you get in this class, for some of you, determine whether or not you can proceed into your career. But, I found, most students chose a career that didn't require much Potions knowledge, lucky for you."

The class groaned. It was the day of graduation, and being difficult as he always is, Snape was determined to make even our last day horrible.

"Now, as Dumbledore instructed, you have the rest of this period off, much to my displeasure, but he is the Headmaster, not I, so you will follow his instructions. You are dismissed."

Most of the class roared with anticipation, as they hussled out the door to the Grounds. I shook my head, grinning, as Ron pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! No more Potions! No more Snape! _Ever!_" he said, as we tumbled out the door.

"Oh, Ron, that's no way to be. Potions is an very helpful class. In fact -"

"No, I don't want to here it, Hermione. With my luck, I failed Potions, meaning I don't qualify for an Auror, and we don't want that. I just want to relax," he said, as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm with Ron on this one, Hermione. No more Snape breathing down my neck, making sure I do every little thing wrong. I'm happy," Harry said as he grinned at me.

I shook my head. "Well, one of these days you'll look back and think, 'yeah, I remember old Snape telling me that.' I promise you."

We followed the many students heading out onto the grounds, looking for a day to relax.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, as she ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth. Ron made a face at me. "I can't believe you're leaving. I'll never see you again!"

Harry put his arm around her waist. "Ginny, what in the name of Merlin are you talking about? You know I'll see you. Ron's my best mate, and do you think I'd go _all summer_ without seeing him?"

She grinned. "Of course not. Hermione, you're coming to, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Gin. I would never leave my best friends," I said, glancing around the grounds.

"You're not going to find him," Ginny whispered, as she came up beside me. Harry and Ron had turned their attention to a Quidditch game that was going on.

"Who?" I said, biting my lip.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Malfoy, Hermione. He left. I don't know if anyone told you about this, but I heard from Sam... that he just... left. He went to the Headmaster, who gave him permission to leave, and just up and left, without saying a word to anybody."

I stared at her, my chin quivering. He left me. He's gone. Forever. I would never see him again. Nothing could fix the broken part of my heart. After I had that fight with him, we'd split up, yes, but I never stopped loving him. And I was still in love with him.

"So... h- he's gone? But he didn't even graduate! He left everything behind, including me!" I said, as I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Oh quit your snivelling, mudblood," came a cold, mocking voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sam, surrounded by her new found friends. She was just like a Slytherin. "Draco never cared for you anyway, you know that don't you? You did the right thing breaking up with him. All the love he shared with you was meant for me, and you know that. He never forgot about me. He just used you as a replacement for me."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Samantha," Ginny snarled. "You're just trying to start some shit, aren't you? Why don't you do us a favor and go jump in the lake."

She laughed. "Oh, bite me, Weasley. Anyway, Granger, he did graduate, just not infront of everyone. The Headmaster gave him his diploma, and he left."

"But why?" I said, sniffling.

She shrugged. "I'm not supposed to tell," she said. I knew she was lying. He didn't tell her, along with everybody else. "Besides, he didn't need you, you unpure creature. I gave him more pleasure then your filthy body ever could. Happy Graduation!" she said, laughing as she sauntered off with her friends.

"I hate her, Hermione, I really do!" Ginny said, making a rude gesture to her retreating back. "She was practically yelling across the hall that he'd left, and had left her a love letter. She was lying, of course," Ginny said, seeing my face.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore, Gin," I said, smiling as I wiped the tears off my face. "I'm through crying because of all of this. It's the end of my seventh year, I should be happy!"

"There's the old Hermione I know!" Ginny said, grinning, hugging me.

I smiled, but on the inside I was still crying. I still loved Draco, and I never should have let him go. He escaped from my grasp, and now he was never coming back.

XXX

"The year has come to an end. And, for some, the mere beginning. We all look back, to the years past, with the war, with many lives lost, many born, and many turned dark. There is a saying. One that is short, but true. 'It's all in the past.' And, indeed, we must remember these words. Everything is in the past, and all you have now is your future. Now, without further adu, I give you the graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Hermione rose, along with the rest of the seventh years, as Dumbledore finished his speech. She smiled through tears, only these tears were tears of happiness, as she raised her wand.

"_Graditio_!" she yelled, along with everyone else.

Fire burst from their wands as a huge, fiery crest shown before them. The flames licked around each of the symbols of the houses, as the graduates stepped down, throwing their caps in the air. Hermione heard the happy sobs of Molly Weasley come from the crowd infront of them.

She looked over at her two best mates, both of whom had broad grins on their faces.

XXX

"Oh congradulations to all of you!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley, as she pulled Ron into a breathtaking hug.

"Mum, mum, geroff for Merlin's sake! I need to breathe in order to start my future!" he said, pushing her away.

We laughed, as the Weasley family surrounded us, each one of them congradulating us, and suffacating Ron. Charlie had come all the way from Romania to see his brother graduate, Bill had brought his wife, Fleur and their adorable little girl, Gabby, Fred and George had also come, looking sharp as ever.

I couldn't stop smiling for anything in the world. It was the happiest I had been in a long time, and I wanted it to last forever.

"Now, children, you all must come for the summer, and Harry, we already have your luggage assigned to arrive at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling fondly at Harry. His living arrangements had changed since Voldemort had been defeated, and he turned eighteen. "No, in fact, I expect to see all of you at least once this summer, so we don't forget what you look like. All of you have made me very proud, yes, you too, Hermione. I know you will all do well."

"We know you'll do well," came the voice of Ginger Granger, from the middle of the huge Weasley family.

Hermione smiled at her mum and dad, as they came up and hugged her. "Congradulations, baby. You're all grown up," Ginger said, as she handed Hermione a buquet of flowers.

"We're very proud of you, Hermione, and know you'll succeed in anything you do," Mike Granger said, kissing the top of her head. "Now, as you have graduated, and you're eighteen, we know you don't want to be living with your oldies anymore, so, as a graduation present, we give you this."

It was a key. Hermione took it, examining it. A key to a apartment. "Oh mum, dad, you really didn't have to give me this."

"Nonsense, Hermione, you deserved it. The flat is located _in_ Diagon Alley, so you'll be able to be close to the world you love so much. We love you very much, Hermione," he said, hugging her tightly.

Hermione sighed in happiness as she turned around, to tell everyone the exciting news of owning her own flat.

XXX

"Ahh.. this is the life," Ron said, propping his feet up on the table infront of him.

They were in Hermione's new flat. Ron had already made himself comfortable, sitting on her brand new sectional.

"Feet off Ron!" she exclaimed, pushing his feet off the table. "It's brand new! I don't need scuff marks on my new table!"

Hermione had told Harry and Ron they were invited over anytime, that her home was their home.

Ron grinned as he stood up, examining all of her flat. Harry came around the corner. "It's big. You're lucky. Me and Ron still have to find places."

"Ah, it won't be too hard," Hermione said, setting tea out infront of them.

After awhile, Harry and Ron decided it was time to apparate back to the Burrow, and left Hermione to get packed in. Her parents were bringing the rest of her things over in the morning.

Hermione walked to her bedroom, placing clothes in her bereau, when she heard a soft tapping on her window. She turned, and saw a handsome black owl pecking on her window. Hermione raised her eyebrows, walking over to the window, letting it in. It fluttered down beside her, releasing the letter it was holding on her bed.

Hermione walked over, turning the letter over. She saw, in very elegant script, her name written. She turned the letter back over, opening it. She gasped when she opened the letter.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_Ever since I left you standing in the hall, I could never stop thinking about you. _

_I was heartbroken when you broke up with me. All I could think about was what I did wrong, and how I could fix it. I will never forget the hurt I saw in your eyes when you saw me with Sam. I will never forget the look of hurt and anger in your eyes when you told me you hated me, but, deep in your heart I know you didn't mean it. _

_What I want to say, Hermione, is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for taunting you all through school, sorry for my snide, cruel comments aimed toward you and your friends, sorry for cheating on you the way I did. I love you, Hermione, and I always will._

_I'll never forget the wonderful times we spent together. I won't forget the first time we held hands, the first time we named our tree 'our tree,' the first time we made love. I won't forget your laugh, the softness of your face, the taste of your lips on mine. I won't ever forget you Hermione. You changed me, Hermione, to somebody I never thought I could be. You'll always be in my dreams, and one day, I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me for everything I've done to you._

_I love you very much, Hermione, and you'll always fill a space in my heart. I love you._

_Love,_

_Draco _

I placed a hand to her mouth after I had finished reading the letter. Tears fell down my face as I brought the letter to my face, kissing it.

"I forgive you, Draco, I forgive you," I said over and over again. "I love you, I'll always love you."

I don't know what happened to him. That letter was the last I heard of Draco. I've never known what became of him, or where he was, or if he still thought of me. I still thought of him. Everyday I would see or hear something that reminded me of him. I could still hear his voice whispering in my ear, as we laid together so many times under the stars. I yearned to see his face again, feel his touch, but I knew he was gone from my life forever.

All I know now, is that I will always love him.

Forever.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, not dead

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life.

**Well... there you go! My last chapter in this story! I hope you liked it! What became of Draco? Why did he _really_ leave? I plan on having a sequal to this story, but it is still untitled. The sequal will tell you what became of Draco and if Hermione and Draco ever get together. **

**I also reccomend this absolutely AWESOME stories called "Letters" "Please Take Me" and"Seduction"by Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, who is a great author, so be sure to check him out.They are allD/Hr fanfics, so you'll love 'em!**

**Thanks to all of my _wonderful _reviewers: **

**Midnite At Noon**, who by the way, is really Samantha.. i loved your reviews, they cracked me up!  
**maixwolfblossom **who I converted to D/Hr pairings.. muhahahha!  
**Gryffindors-Light**- lol.. always got a review from you! Thanks!  
**XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX- **who is writing an awesome fanfic, btw, check it out  
**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101** - love your name  
**LadyMalfoy730  
Hyuga Kyuuketsuki_- _**I hate you by the way! RAWR! Just joking... read his story!  
**rizahawkeye21** -  
**goldenbubbles  
newslang08  
Sugar'N'SpiceRin  
sAngels  
iluv2dance  
ohlorditsamy  
poo - **great name... and thanks for your...er 'nice' review...  
**Heroi-xoverdose  
meenajon  
niekej  
CcFire  
gingybread121  
Haunged-Shadows  
caligirl248  
SoDeeply  
DracosPunkBabe  
Fauxx  
mishiimish  
Jameth  
GeekyAnnie  
Rikku and Gippal forever  
beaten broken wilted rose  
xenija  
atruwriter  
mandy-jg**

**You guys really helped me with my story. You gave me ideas that I worked with, and produced something big. Thanks you so much, and keep watch for my sequal! **

**Thanks to you all, and keep reviewing! Toodles! **

**xOxO **

**MystikalFairy**


End file.
